Neyoko
by MistressTriss
Summary: What would you do if you were ever told that those "Fairy tale" stories you grew up with were real? However they were a lot scarier and darker than your average original Grim brother's tale, they aren't your typical happy fairies and unicorns. More like if you see a fairy you might want to run and cover your head and pray for the night. Sakuxmulti


What would you do if you were ever told that those "Fairy tale" stories you grew up with were real? However they were a lot scarier and darker than your average original Grim brother's tale, they aren't your typical happy fairies and unicorns. More like if you see a fairy you might want to run and cover your head and pray for the night.

Although they never used to be aggressive, blood thirsty, or angry, in fact they always went out of their way to avoid any human confrontation. It wasn't as if they were scared of the humans, in fact that was probably further from the truth than most could find. No they stayed locked away from them to save the humans, to keep them from becoming corrupted, untainted by some of their filth. After all the humans held the least amount of power but the greatest amount of progress. If a human were to gain greed, the magic from a creature, and had a plan it would mean the end of the peaceful living for them. Although not every single one of them were nice. Those ones were always the ones that took the forefront of a persons minds. Playing with their fears and always having to be reminded to stay in the shadows.

Like I said before, they aren't your normal fairy tale creatures. The unicorns weren't things that pranced around with rainbows all around them, they weren't supposed to bring forth fire. The fairies weren't little things that would grant you a wish for finding their small little circle, they weren't supposed to enjoy slicing you open bit by bit and take your hair as trophies. Those past stories were about winged horses that were calm and not deadly.

How would you react to wake up and find out you had been living a lie? That the unsolved murders around your town, the very gruesome and disgusting sites were caused by creatures that shouldn't exist. Creatures that in the past were practically worshiped like Gods.

You always thought you were safe, that when you went to bed at night and had nightmares about a scary movie you had just watched you could tell yourself that it wasn't real. That none of that happened in real life. That there was no such thing as ghosts.

Now that you've read this, you know those movies are real. In a fictional based non-fiction. I understand that probably doesn't make sense, but its the truth. The stories might have been made up but the truth behind the ghosts and the supernatural creatures is real. One could probably be contemplating how much blood it could be drink from you right now while you slowly died from what ever injury it decided to inflict upon you. Probably hiding under your bed, planning to suffocate you in your sleep, or to mark you as it's own.

Next time you see a zombie movie, just remember that they are real although they have more of mind than those shows give them credit for. After all they are practically similar to cannibals and those exist in plain daylight. Just think of the horrible things that happen in the dark.

* * *

The sky was filled with ash and smoke. It was dark as night and the lights flickered. Dark blackish red flames devoured the frames of several houses.

People coughed and watched a safe distance away from the burning buildings. Firemen sprayed the homes but didn't put a single dent in the amount of flames there were.

Three teens were still on the top floor screaming for help.

The cries were heard but continuously ignored as the people stared with glazed eyes.

Finally after a painful screech from one of the girls it triggered some of the men out of their stupor. They got the ladders and hoped they weren't too late.

* * *

'Three homes were lost to an untamed, unreal fire. The authorities are still trying to figure out the cause of the unusual colored fire, so far they believe that the fire was lit outside of town borders-they found a trail of melted and burned asphalt heading away from the building headed north east. Three teens were the only ones caught in this unusual occurrence, one is in the hospital with a broken leg and several lacerations around her upper torso. The others told the police that they saw a white stallion with fire coming from it's hooves and fire circling around a long black horn coming off it's forehead. The authorities believe the girls breathed in too much smoke and began to see things-'

With a sigh a pair of hands pressed the mute button to the news broadcast. "How stupid can they get?" The voice belonged to a woman. A woman with slightly pale skin and deep emerald green eyes.

"An angry unicorn perhaps?" Another female voice broke into the silence besides the pale girl, thumbing through a very old and yellowed book. "They definitely were describing a unicorn, haven't seen one of those in a long time, ah ha. Here it is..." She turned the browning pages towards the girl beside her.

The page was opened to the page that said Unicorn in calligraphy across the top with a black and white photo of a rearing horse with flames sparking from it's hooves and a very dark black horn surrounded by flames coming directly out of it's forehead. Off to the side was the selected information they actually had on the unicorns.

"They are most often a white stallion, means a male horse right?" A male voice asked leaning over the pale girls shoulder. The woman nodded. "They are mostly only seen during mating season and if some one disturbed their home." He continued, then looked at the two females with a faked smile, "So then what is this Unicorn's reason?"

He looked back down to the page and began reading aloud, "When they have been angered they seek out revenge, an eye for an eye," He briefly flicked his eyes to the two females in the room, "During mating season however they bring much more destruction and seek out three to thirteen human females, with out consent the females are taken from their homes and the homes are then destroyed by it's fire."

He looked up at the two women. "After they are done they burn the females alive and their offspring eat the ashes left behind."

None of what he said visibly effected the women in front of him though.

"Sai if you pull that creepy smile this time I WILL smash it off your face." The pale one said as she slid out from practically underneath him.

"Oh but my dear..." He trailed off following her with his eyes. "Now Sakura you remembered what happened last time."

"Oh those poor doctors were so scared that you were seriously going to die from all those broken bones." Sakura laughed, her long pink hair falling into her face as she turned the television off.

"They are most definitely not the happy, calm, and pretty things little girls are so used to imagining. The other woman said studying the book some more even if it didn't have any more information to give them.

"Most definitely not." Sai said, finally coming out of his playful mood. He turned to the blue haired woman, "Konan, do you know any more about this creature?"

"Only bits and pieces from some of the others." She muttered looking up from the picture of the horse, "They are very hostile creatures especially towards males, so unfortunately Sai you might have to stay here. Their fire can only be extinguished by mud, and thirteen is just one number, they can take as many that their fuel requires. They also transform. They can be a very attractive human male or a terrifying beast as that picture only some what shows their terrible glory, they tend to pick the prettiest girls among the population..." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair distractedly, "My informant has only ran into one before, during his mating season. If that's what this unicorn is doing we are in for disaster."

Sakura tugged on her petal pink hair in deep thought, "Mating seasons are different for every one of them, it's unknown and uncommon if there are any females so for them the next best thing is disposable human females and there were three females caught in that fire but weren't taken, do they first try to get the consent of the females before they forcefully take them?"

"Well he told me that when they confronted this one, he was pretty pissed off, the authorities kept relocating the girls chosen by him...They used one of their team members as bait. She was very pretty, definitely his type, and her took her...by the time they got there she had him cornered and she was on fire herself...They eliminated him but they weren't able to save her." She quieted. Her warm fawn colored eyes stared at the pages blankly, "None of them were like us card users. They couldn't put out that fire."

They took a moment of silence for the fallen warrior.

"We don't honestly have the utmost confidence that this one is in his mating season or not." Sai interrupted the silence. Lately it had been up to him to feel the quietness that plagued them all so much.

"Well we have clues, but we can't say for certain unless we can actually see what these girls look like or if we're lucky, find the dwelling." Konan responded.

"Great another road trip." Sakura muttered sarcastically.

"I'll have everything ready for you two to leave tomorrow at four in the morning." Sai said practically running away from the two girls who were now glaring daggers into his back.

* * *

Tired eyes fluttered open and shut as the train rumbled on, the sounds of clacking lulled those eyes closed. Sakura hit her head on the window and her emerald green eyes snapped open, she was awake now.

She glanced around the cabinet, Sai was slouching on the other seat with his head thrown back against the back of the velvet colored, very cushy seat. His raven colored hair moved slightly from the blow of the air conditioner.

Konan had curled herself up on the other side of Sakura's bench, her blue hair hid any sign of her face and her black cloak covered her body like a blanket.

She sighed and slid out of the seat and onto the shaggy black carpet strip in between the two facing train benches.

* * *

The brakes screeched as the train slowed to a stop at the platform. Passengers sat patiently as the train shuttered and the conductor beeped over the intercom- 'Please stay seated, we are now arriving at station nineteen, Williamsburg.'

Sakura sleepily blinked her eyes open. She lifted her head up from the carpeted floor. Her muscles were sore from basically curling up into a sleeping ball under Sai's legs. How she ended up there she still had no idea. She tried stretching as much as she could in her tiny little spot, "Are we there yet?"

"We are in Williamsburg," Sai's voice had almost made her jump, that is it would have if she wasn't trained the way was. She just felt embarressed waking up where she did. "We have about five more stops and then another hour or two before we get there." He said, his voice sounded groggy.

She groaned and freed herself from her little prison, standing up she muttered, "How long are we going to be here?"

"Not sure."

They were the only ones awake, Konan had stretched herself over the bench that both her and Sakura had claimed when the journey first started. "Great. Couldn't we have taken a car or plane or something?" She asked visibly annoyed.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Sai questioned sarcastically, she already knew why they couldn't. They would need ID's for that.

'Thank you for waiting, we will be taking off in about ten minutes. At this time you may move around the cab.' The intercom shivered then shut off.

"Might as well go see if they are still serving food." Sai said gently shoving himself to his feet. He was about a whole head taller than her, her forehead came up to about his adams-apple. "Want anything?"

"I'll come with." She said walking silently to the door. He followed silently.

She started heading towards the right of their door.

"You realize it's the other way right?" Sai said leaning against the wall amused.

"Smarty, of course I did. I was just testing you." She huffed while she stalked by him muttering profanities at him the whole way.

* * *

She balanced two cokes, a salad, orange slices and apple wedges, very red strawberries, and three big chocolate chip cookies.

Sai had three mountain dews, three sub sandwiches, several slices of pineapple, a pear, a handful of mushrooms, all stacked on a dark blue tray.

They walked side by side in silence, her temper had calmed immensely. She still thought it was weird that the Sai they had first met had turned into this. She remembered when he couldn't feel any emotions and had to read from books on how to act like a normal human being, that's were he learned about his forced fake creepy smile and after ridding himself of the seal that kept his emotions away he still kept that smile knowing how much it made people uncomfortable to be around.

They walked past two doors. Sai stopped at the third one, it was empty.

"We still have a ways to go to ours." She said as she turned to face him.

"I know but in this one we don't have to be quiet." He slid the door open and walked in, leaving Sakura outside. She stood there staring at him as he set his tray down on the bench.

'Please take your seats, we are now leaving station nineteen.' The intercom said shivering in static.

Sakura hurried inside and sat down opposite from him. He slid the door shut and picked up his tray as the train lurched forward slowly gaining speed and the clacking sound drifted through the walls.

Sakura didn't look at him, instead she fixed her focus on the plump strawberries. She bit into one and the sweetness flooded her senses.

Sai chuckled, "Enjoying your food?"

She looked up sharply and glared in his direction, "Yes, yes I am." Then she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll eat your tongue if you don't put it away."

She sucked in her tongue and raised an eyebrow. "You'll do what now?"

"Stick your tongue out again and I'll show you."

She shook her head as she turned her attention back to her delicious food. She popped another strawberry in her mouth. He out right laughed this time. She snapped her head towards him and glared.

"You're just too cute." He said still laughing next to his tray of food.

She felt her cheeks beginning to burn, she shut her eyes and stuck her tongue out. All the sudden his laughs were cut off. Sakura started to open her eyes, and he closed his mouth around her tongue.

Her eyes shot open, she saw his closed eyes lined with dark long lashes. He sucked on her tongue and teased the tip with his. He tasted like pineapples, sweet and tangy. He ruffly grabbed her shoulders and pressed her back into the cushy back of the bench.

He pulled his head back and let go of her tongue, he was breathing hard. "That's what happens when you stick your tongue out."

She breathed out not realizing she was holding her breath, he chuckled breathlessly. She blinked and sucked her lips back into a smile.

She lifted he hands up and grabbed his raven locks. She pulled his face to hers. Their noses touched. "Don't ever do that again." Her voice low and wispy.

"Make me." He stuck his tongue out, the tip touched her bottom lip.

Before he could react she had snaked her tongue around his and pulled in into her mouth.

* * *

Exiting the train was like leaving a modern society and entering into the ancient times.

The platform was a structure made from extremely yellowed wood slightly warped from the weather. It was an open aired platform, no roofing, nothing protecting them from the harsh wind.

They were tired.

Sakura was hunched over two black suit cases, her short shoulder length pink locks danced around her heart shaped face. Her black button up shirt ruffled and her black dress coat billowed in the wind behind her petite form. Her black pencil skirt clung to her like an icy second skin.

Konan stood solidly, a black duffle bag hung from her shoulder and a black suit case leaned up against her leg. Her white button up shirt hugged her form snugly under her gray dress coat and tucked in to her high waist gray pencil skirt, her blue hair shifted slightly and the paper rose in her hair looked like it was about to fall out. She was the least affected by the wind.

Sai stood facing the leaving blackish blue passenger train, his black hair blew back away from his rectangular face, showing off the pale whiteness of his skin. His white button up shirt was crumpled and looked like it wanted to rip off of his form, his black tie whipped around every which way even smacking against his face. His black slacks tried their hardest to billow around his legs and rip off of him. His black suitcase was on the ground next to him.

"Konan, can you do something about this wind?" Sakura piped up trying to tame her pink hair.

She rolled her eyes and flicked her fingers against her waist. The wind obeyed and died down to a very gentle breeze not strong enough to lift a loose strand of hair.

"Is this it?" Konan wondered surveying the empty dirt road girded by trees. "There isn't even a single car.

The road looked abandoned and the creaky termite gnawed steps leading from the warping platform to what used to be a parking lot but was now an empty dirt patch big enough fro about maybe three good sized cars. The trees were dense and very tall they seemed to lean forwards grasping toward the setting sun.

"No." Sai answered turning back towards them trying to flatten out his shirt. "It's about an hours flight from here. That is if you two don't want to walk." He shrugged. Then hooked his suitcase with a bungee cord he pulled out of the front pocket onto his shoulder.

"Flight sounds good." Sakura muttered standing up with bungee cords strung over her shoulders hooking to her two suitcases.

Konan rolled her eyes slightly and paper began to mold from her back between her shoulder blades. It took on the form of two large white angle wings.

Sakura shook her coat off and six black wings burst from her back. The feathers practically glittered in the sun light. Her shirt had ripped in the process. She sighed not wanting to deal with the torn fabric.

Sai smiled his creepy smile as ink black wings etched themselves into existence from his back. They looked like Celtic black drawings done in paint that perched from in between his shoulder blades.

Sai and Konan were lucky, Sakura thought looking over at the two. Their wings weren't actually apart of them, they were made out of elements and even if it taxed their reserves to make they were still lucky their shirts didn't rip every time their wings were needed.

"Ready?" Konan called grabbing onto her suit case.

Sakura nodded, "We need to stay together." Sai answered.

They pumped their wings and left the ground behind.

* * *

The sky was dark with thunder clouds and seemed like they were slowly rolling across the sky heavy with extreme weight.

They lowered themselves to the ground to walk the rest of the way into town because no one could really fly with wet wings, well except for maybe Sai. Konan let her paper wings disperse and Sai's ink fell to stain the ground. Sakura scowled and pulled her wings back into her body and wrapped her coat around her body trying to hide the torn cloth.

The town was quiet as they entered the broken streets. It wasn't very big but they had about three gas stations, a couple grocery stores, a few candy stores, and a hospital in the center.

"They don't have any hotels?" Sakura questioned, surveying the town.

"Don't worry." Sai said smoothly, while guiding them towards a street. Looking at the name it read Devil's Purge St. "I already got everything covered."

"Seriously?" Sakura asked looking at the street name, "What kind of wierdos would name their street, Devil's Purge?" She muttered following after Sai.

Konan walked slightly further behind the two.

* * *

**I've had this story idea stuck in my brain for a while, I just had to post it. I will be updating this one when I can or when I'm not working on my other fic. **

**I was just wondering who you readers would like to be with Konan?**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
